Five dollar bet!
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Jaden and Syrus make a bet,but this beat isn't the most normal one. The thing about it is,it gives them an up close look at each others bodies! Much better than it sounds! Waring : Rated T for vore! Please review and NO FLAMES!


**I felt it was time for a new story and while think of ideas for the diary of syrus truesdale!**

**O.k last night me and my friend were talking on devantART and she was telling me about these GX vore pic's she is gonna do.**

**Well,today in history class I thought about her pic-it got stuck in my mind all freaken day-and I came up with this!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was a clam day at DA. All test where taken,theweather outside was nice,and it seemed perfec!

But have you ever noticed on those perfect days,is when your bored out of your mind!

Well,that was the case with a blue haired teen named Syrus Truesdale and his best friend,a happy-go-lucky teenager named Jaden Yuki!

"There isn't anything to do!" Jaden groaned.

"I know,"Syrus replied,"oh,wait we could.....no.....OH! We could go....no it's closesd....umm....,"Syrus thought about it a little longer,"I got nothing."

Jaden signed. "I can't come up with anything either. You sure you can't think of anything else."

"Yeah...well there is one thing...but we can't use it!"

With that said Jaden shot up. "What is it?"

"Well,you see a couple of weeks ago I got this reciep of line....."

"Like a cake?" Jaden asked.

"Well,no,"Syrus said,"you see it was a repice to shrink people."

Jaden staired at Syrus for a monet then bursed out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Syrus asked clearly unamused.

"Nothing,"Jaden said wipping a tear from his eye,"it's just....how'd you come up with that?"

Syrus blinked. " I didn't come up with it,"He stated,"it's real."

"No,Sy for real if you had-" Jaden was cut off by Syrus cupping his hand over his mouth.

"IT'S REAL! I GOT IT OFF THE WEB FOR A SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT AND DRANK SOME!"Said Syrus,who now had an angery anime stress mark plusing on his head.

Jaden took Sy's hand off of his mouth. "If you drank it,why didn't you shrink?"

"Because it had to go into hair or something,"Syrus stated,"besides,it made me go a little nuts."

"You going nuts! Thats a good one!" Jaden laughed. "What it make you do?"

Syrus signed. "Well,I kinda umm.....I wasn't thinking clearly and I ate Hasselberry." Syrus said.

Jaden just staired at him for a moment. "You ate Hasselberry." Jaden said looking at his friend sure he had lost his mind from boredem.

Syrus just looked at Jaden. He could tell Jaden didn't belive him. "I did!" Syrus said.

Jaden almost checked to see if Sy was running a fever but Syrus slapped his hand away. "Jaden ,what happened to Hass then?"Syrus asked. "He hasb't turned up since a few weeks ago!"

That's when Jaden stopped. "Your for real?" Syrus noded.

"H-how could you do that?!" Jaden asked in pure horro.

"Like I said I drank it and it made me go a little nuts......"Syrus said looking away. "Besides I came to it before he lefted my stomach."

Jaden sweatdroped. "Was he still alive!"

"YES!" "Just he was still small and I sat him down on the desk in our room and well...I kinda lost him...."Syrus said trying not to sound guilty.

"You lost him!"

"Yeah,but thats not the poin I'm sure he's fine." Syrus said.

**-somewhere in the woods-**

"Back!" "Back!" A pint sized Hasselberry screamed as he swung a twig at a bird. "If I can make it threw stomach aicd,I can take som sissy blue jay!"

Once Hass said that the bird took his ban danna. "Hey,give that back!" Hasselberry ordered as he tryed to get his ban dann back.

The bird,who was getting teird of fighting the tiny man,flew off.

"Get back here with my hat,"Hasselberry screamed,"you rat with wings!

Once the bird heared this it dropped back down and started the fight al over again. Hasselberry frabed his twig and told that bird it's go time!

**-back to the story-**

"Yeah...like I said I'm sure he's fine."Syrus said.

"I-I can't belive you ahve something like that!"

"Like I said it was for a project."

Jaden thought about it for a moment. "Do you know how to un-shrink the person?"  
Syrus was puzzled. "Yeah..I looked it up,you just dump hot water on them."

Jaden smiled. "do you still have it?"

"Umm....yeah but-" Syrus never finshed his sentence becasue JAden flw up off the ground and ran to the slife dorm.

"Jaden wait up!" Syrus cried as he followed behide him.

* * *

Once the two got to the door Jaden begain openning drawers and looking for the potion.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Syrus asked

"Looking for the stuff." Jaden said while digging threw another drawer of junk.

Syrus signed. "Why are you looking for it?"

"Because I figure we can have some fun with it!" Jaden said then he smiled like a child on X-mas moring.

"I found it!" He sang holding the mixture labeled shrinking potion in Syrus's handwritting.

Syrus shook his head. "Alright you found,"Syrus said,"now what are we gonna do with it?"

Jaden smiled. "Well,you see I heared of this fetish some people have called vore...."

"You mean that fetish where people EAT EACH OTHER!" Syrus asked in shock. Jaden nodded,

Syrus hisated for a moment..."What did you have in mind?"

"Well,I figure it would be cool to see the inside of someone,"Jaden said Syrus looking more freaked out than before,"and I figure we could make a game out of it."

"Make a game out of eating each other!"

"We'd let each other out of corse!"

Syrus thought about it for a moment..."Well, it would be kinda cool to see the inside of someone....but only if we make it fun!"

Jaden was puzzled. "What do you mean by make it fun?"

Syrus smiled. "Well,I bet you five bucks that I can get you down!"

"Your on!" With that said they shock on it!

* * *

Jaden and Syrus skipped third period spell summoning for their little game.

The two had made sure no one was around and made sure to have some hot water ready for when the other had to get back to normal size.

They had both agreed, Let the other out! They had also agreed that if they couldn;t get the other out they'd go to the doctor.

"O.k I wanna go first!" Jaden said grabing the shrinking potion.

Syrus gulped. He wasn't really looking forward to his turn but he was kinda happy to be getting it over with.

"Alright...,"Syrus said as he poured a drop on his head and begain to shrink.

Jaden staired at Syrus,who was now standing on a table only about an inch tall.

"O.k you sure you can get me out?" Syrus asked as Jaden picked him up.

"Yeah,I want let anything bad happen to you buddy." Jaden promised.

"Alright then...,"Syrus said shutting his eyes,"lets get this over with."

With that said Jaden popped Syrus in his mouth.

At first it felt kinda weird having something wiggle in his mouth but he just swalled.

Jaden was suprised he was able to do it. But just as he thought he everything had gone according to plan he felt his air way being blocked.

Soon he begain to cough.

He started beating his chest and pretty soon Sy flew out and landed on the table covered in spit.

"What the heck?" Syrus asked suprised to be out in such a short amount of time.

Jaden was still getting his breath. "I almost chocked!" Jaden said out of breath.

"You o.k?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah,but you squrm to much!" Jaden told Syrus.

"Hey,it's your own fault for not chewing your food!" Syrus said not really meaning it.

Jaden t hen poured hot water on Syrus. Syrus winced at the sting of the water but soon he was back to his normal short size.

"Alright it's your turn,"Syrus told Jaden,"and if I can get you down you own me five bucks."

This time Jaden gulped. He was kinda regreating this now that it was his turn to take the plung. But he couldn't not do it,he made Sy do it and fair is fair.

Once Jaden was shrunk Syrus placed him on the table.

"Where are you gonig?" Jaden as he watched Syrus go into the kitchen.

"I'm getting a glass of water." Syrus said over the running water.

"Water," Jaden thought. ,"what's he need water for?"

After Syrus came back he lefted up Jaden...."Ready?" Sy asked his aniki.

Jaden just staired at how big Sy's mouth was. "Y-yeah!" He said.

"Then here you go!" With that said Jaden was plunged striaght into Sy's mouth.

Jaden figured Sy would just swallow him but instead Syrus moved him around a little in his mouth. It felt pretty gross to be licked but Jaden firgured it wouldn't last long.

As soon as Jaden stopped being tossed around in the slimy dark cave that was his best friend's mouth he felt Sy title his head back and before he knew it he was going down the throat.

Syrus started to feel his air way getting blocked off. He started coughing hard from lack of air. Well,really it felt like something like a cookie being stuck in your throat.

Jaden felt Sy's throat shake with each cough and was sure Sy would hake him up soon. But Jaden was wrong. He heard a noise from above him and pretty soon he felt cold water splash him and he slide down Sy's throat with easy.

Syrus let out a sign of relife when he felt Jaden go down. He could breath again.

Pretty soon Syrus felt Jaden land in his stomach.

Jaden was upside down inside of Syrus and wiggled him self righ side up.

Syrus grabed his belly when Jaden moved. It felt like someone was thumping him from inside. "This must be what it feels like tob e pregant." Syru thought.

Jaden had little room since it was pretty cramped in Sy's tummy. It was hot and wet as well and the smell that was all around him wasn't to fresh.

"Cool I did it!" Syrus said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah,now let me out!" Jaden begged.

"Sure....,"Syrus said,"once you pay me five bucks!"

"WHAT! How can I pay you from inside of you!" Jaden scremaed.

Syrus sweatdropped. "I ment when you got out."

"Oh...."Jaden paused for a moment. "Umm...Sy?"  
"Yeah?"

"I don't have five bucks." Jaden said

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS BEAT IF YOU COULDN'T PAY!" Syrus hissed.

Jaden winced at how loud his little friend's voice was from where he was. It seemed to echo from the inside.

"Well,I firgured I'd be able to get you down and I wouldn;t have to pay you?" Jaden said hopping he would make Sy "rock his world" once more.

"That's cheating." Syrus said arms crossed.

"NO,IT'S NOT!" Jaden agrued.

Syrus smerked. "I say it's cheating Jay,and your in no postion to fight with me."

Jaden paused. He knew Sy wouldn't keep him down here but he knew Sy would keep him down for longer than he would want.

Sy gets pretty mean when he gets mad.

And Jaden didn't want to risk it,even if Sy was a nice person by heart.

"Alright it was cheating!" Jaden cried. "JUST PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

"O.k bro,"Syrus said,"clam down I'll let you out."

Jaden signed. He was getting scared for a moment. He knew Sy wouldn't digeste him,but he didn't know how long he could have lasted inside of Syrus before his digestve system kicked in and his stomach started spraying acid.

Jaden felt Sy pat his stomach. "Get ready." Syrus said.

Jaden shut his eyes.

Pretty so he felt his world shake and before he knew it he was sitting in the sink.

Jaden was covered in spit.

"You o.k." Syrus asked horsely.

"Yeah...now lets get me back to normal." "I mean I can't become the next king of games if I'm an inch tall you know." Jaden teased.

Syrus smiled. He then turned on the h ot water and JAden went back to normal size.

"Hey ummm....Jay lets never speak of this again." Syrus said . Jaedn nodded in agreement.

"Hey,Sy.... I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something." Jaden said.

"Me too...."

**-back with Hassleberry-**

**"So your back for round five are you!" Hassleberry screamed at the bird. "Well,bring it on!"**

**-back with Sy and Jay-**

"It's probley nothing improtent." Syrus and Jaden agreed.

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________

**I have worked on this for a while. Two days! I know it's weird and disturbing if you don't like vore! But like It.**

**This is the sequel to my first vore story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also,Syrus kinda haked Jaden up. -it grossed me out to much to write it. -_- -**


End file.
